disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kickin' It
Kickin' It is American comedy television series, which debuted on June 13, 2011 on Disney XD. The series stars former Hannah Montana star Jason Earles, Leo Howard from Leo Little's Big Show, Moises Arias' brother: Mateo Arias, and Girl VS Monster star ''Olivia Holt '' During the show's development, it was also known by the title Wasabi Warriors. The pilot episode of Kickin' It was filmed in August 2010. This program is rated TV-Y7. Plot Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy is known as the worst dojo in the under-performing nationwide Bobby Wasabi chain. To improve the dojo's image, a tight knit crew enlists new kid Jack to join and help teach them about life, karate and friendship. Their newest member, Kim, is a former member of their biggest rival, The Black Dragons. The kids all attend Seaford High School, where they tend to get into all sorts of adventures dealing with life, school and of course, growing up. All the members of the dojo follow the Wasabi code: "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" Cast and characters Main cast *Jack Brewer (Leo Howard), the new kid in town who is an experienced martial artist and skateboarder. He learned karate from his grandfather who also trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies. He is loyal to his friends and inspires them to try their best. He is the most skilled and talented student in the dojo. The Black Dragons also tried to recruit Jack but were unsuccessful.[11] It's revealed that in the episode "Boo Gi Nights" Jack is scared of clowns. It is strongly hinted that he has feelings for Kim. It is also revealed that Jack has a cousin named Kai, who beat him in a karate duel two years ago. Jack gave up karate until he came to the Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy. In the episode, "New Jack City", his last name is revealed to be "Brewer". He currently works at the dojo as a assistant sensei and is dating Kim Crawford. *'Milton' (Dylan Riley Snyder), an honors student who enrolls in martial arts to defend himself after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of confidence.[12] In later episodes he gets an equally geeky, but more romantic, girlfriend named Julie. In Season 3, Julie and Milton broke up and he dated Gabby Douglus for the episode. He has also graduated from Seaford Academy for Young Astronauts. *'Jerry' (Mateo Arias), a lone wolf who winds up at the dojo to complete his school P.E. credit. He is Latino and speaks Spanish fluently. He's a talented dancer who acts like a tough guy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He is not especially smartest person in the world, but can have good ideas sometimes. His signature is "woo". He often finds ways to end up in detention. His girlfriend as of season 2's name is Mika and she is Phil's niece. He is shown to be close to the Wasabi Warriors.[13] *Kim Crawford (Olivia Holt), a confident martial artist and the only girl in the dojo. She was a former member of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons but joined the Bobby Wasabi Academy after finding out The Black Dragons were cheaters. Many people underestimate her because she's a girl.[14] In the episode "Hit the road Jack", it is revealed that she has feelings for Jack. She is a blackbelt and the second best martial artist in the dojo, after Jack. She is a talented gymanist and singer shown in Season 3 episodes, Gabby's Gold and The New Girl. She also started dating Jack Brewer in Two Dates and A Funeral. *'Edward Jones '(Alex Christian Jones, seasons 1-2), a sweet but uncoordinated kid who attends Bobby Wasabi to get into shape. He loves the sense of achievement, and fears that if the dojo closes he will have no choice but to return to Mrs. King's Dance Academy. He is fiercely loyal and believes that he is a 'playa'.[15] *'Rudolph Gillespie '(Jason Earles), a former top amateur martial artist who was sidelined by an injury and, for a time, lost his fire to compete before using his entire life savings to become the owner and sensei of the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.[10] He is in a relationship with the kids health teacher Ms.Applebaum. He is extremely close to the Wasabi Warriors. He adopts a child in season 3 named Sam. Recurring characters *'Mika' (Oana Gregory), Phil's niece and Jerry's girlfriend. *'Marge' (Loni Love), Seaford High School's lunch lady. *'Lonnie' (Peter Oldring), the owner of Reptile World and Rudy's frenemy. *'Bobby Wasabi' (Joel McCrary), an international movie star and owner of the Bobby Wasabi chain. *'Phil' (Dan Ahdoot), the owner of the restaurant, Falafel Phil's, Mika's uncle. *'Joan' (Brooke Dillman), a security guard at the strip mall. *'Mr. Squires' (Clinton Jackson), Seaford High School's principal. *'Sensei Ty' (Ian Reed Kesler), the Black Dragon's master and rival of Rudy. *'Frank' (Wayne Dalglish), a student at Seaford High School who trains with the Black Dragons. He is Jack's rival and has a big crush on Kim. *'Julie' (Hannah Leigh), Milton's current girlfriend. She is known to be the niece of Sensei Ty. *'Randy' (Evan Hofer), is a student at Seaford High School. *'Bethany Applebaum' (Rachel Cannon), the high school health teacher who is dating Rudy. *'Carson Hunter' (Booboo Stewart),Rudy's star pupil who does karate at the Black Dragon dojo. *'Sam' (Rio Mangini), adopted by Rudy who became his legal guardian in Season 3. Episodes International release Category:Disney XD shows Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:American children's television series Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television series Category:Martial arts television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by Disney Category:XD Originals